Behind a smile
by Damned4Eternity
Summary: AU. Plans are made and promises are broken. Will Kikyou and Kagome have the strength to escape Naraku and leave their only friends? Friendships are tested and hearts are wounded. Enter the lives of two priestess sisters trying to find their place in the w


**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and its characters. I'm only a lowly broke human being, but I do own my original characters and the plot.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Notes:** Hi! This is my first fanfic ever. So please bear with me if you think it's not that good. Also, I'd happily take any suggestions to make this story better. I'll keep this short for now, soon it'll get longer. Trust me. Since I'll be sharing with you my thoughts about this story. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary:** AU. Plans are made and promises are broken. Will Kikyou and Kagome have the strength to escape Naraku and leave their only friends? Friendships are tested and hearts are wounded. Enter the lives of two priestess sisters trying to find their place in the world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Behind a smile**

**Chapter 1**

**Hidden Agenda**

"Have you ever thought of escaping?" Joanna asked as she slowly fed Kikyou her dinner. Kikyou clearly couldn't feed herself since Naraku ordered the doctors to run their daily tests on her. _Poor soul,_ Joanna thought. _They take it harder on her because she has one of the stronger, more pure auras._ Kikyou swallowed then nodded,

"Yes, yes I have for quite some time now. But I still don't know how." Kikyou whispered so that the microphones and cameras don't pick up on their illegal conversation. She desperately wanted to escape this hellhole but being that she was badly wounded right now thanks to the tubes and wires of electricity, she couldn't. _Unless Joanna helps me. That's it!_ Kikyou exclaimed to herself, _I would enlist Joanna's help to escape with my sisters Kagome and Kaede._

"Joanna, do you like working here as a nurse to the said reincarnated "shrine maidens" of feudal Japan?" Kikyou asked as Joanna let her drink some water. Joanna, her assigned nurse, didn't make her drink the poisoned juice Naraku makes all the "shrine maidens" drink. He said it pushes their priestess powers out so that it doesn't have to stay hidden deep in their soul. But the thing that actually pushes their power out in the open is the tortures Naraku puts them through. Most of the women in this horrid facility show auras of priestess powers.

Joanna snorted and replied, "Of course not, but Naraku has me on a 10 year contract and if I leave, my parents would surely disown me since he pays them good money so that I have to stay here. He has all the nurses and the doctors tied to him that way, except those that work here willingly." Kikyou nodded understandingly. She knew about Joanna's family issues.

"I wish I could help." Kikyou sympathetically replied. Joanna smiled,

"I wish I could help YOU. I mean Naraku is such a twisted man. Putting you all through those damned tests just so he can get money and fame."Joanna ranted on. Kikyou smiled, she liked talking to her nurse. She's the only one here that's actually kind to her and her sisters. "I mean how can the government fund this piece of shitake?" Joanna continued,

"Wait, you mean the government knows about this?" Kikyou asked interrupting Joanna's ranting. Joanna nodded.

"Of course they do, Naraku convinced them that this facility would soon be making the top soldiers. You know with the priestess powers you guys control. But I heard that the government is getting tired of Naraku." Joanna replied. Kikyou urged her to go on.

"Yea well since Naraku hasn't been showing them anything that they like, the government isn't impressed. That's why Naraku is increasing the testings and crap. Also I heard from the head nurse that one of the top "shrine maidens" like you, died from exhaustion. I think her name was Subaki. They took it extra hard on her because the day before she blew up one of the testing rooms." Kikyou nodded. She was once put to test with Subaki. They strapped the tubes to their body and one large headpiece that connected Kikyou's mind to Subaki's. Then the scientists turned on the flow of electricity. Kikyou vaguely remembered the baffling experience. That was first time she realized that she does has priestess powers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now be a good girl and just let it all out." The scientist said patting Kikyou on the head. She glared at him and prepared herself for the mind-numbing pain that the electricity throws on her. _I must get through this_. Kikyou said to herself. She looked to her side and Subaki. It was said that Subaki had one of the stronger auras and that they're testing them together to see who was the stronger.

"AHHHHH!!!" Kikyou screamed as the jolts of electricity flowed through her body. Her legs twitched and her hands gripped the side of the table. The tubes that punctured her arms and legs started to melt burning her skin. Kikyou bit her lip drawing blood as to stop from screaming. Subaki beside her was screaming her brains out. Then she collapsed. Kikyou gasped for breath as the electricity that used to torture Subaki flowed from the adjoining headpiece to her.

_I can't take this anymore!_ Kikyo screamed inside her head. Then out of nowhere a calming voice asked her.

"_I can help, let me out I'll take the pain away"_ Kikyou replied, _"PLEASE!"_ the voice whispered again, _"Then let me out."_ Kikyou nodded and released her hold on her burning soul. Then a binding flash of light illuminated from Kikyou's tortured body.

"She's glowing!" exclaimed the scientist. "Get Naraku! Tell him that his precious Kikyou let out some kind of white aura and the power grids are going wild!"

_What is he talking about? I feel, lightheaded. Where'd the pain go?_ Kikyou asked herself as she vaguely saw herself strapped to the bed next to Subaki. A voice answered.

"_I took it away. Don't fret I'll heal you."_ Kikyou smiled. _Thank you_. Then she fell into a deep sleep.

"Kikyou? Are you okay?" Joanna asked worriedly. Kikyou blinked then nodded. "You scared me there for a second. First I was talking to you then you just blank out. Memories?" Kikyou nodded.

"Yes, I remembered the time Subaki and I took a test together." Joanna nodded understandingly.

"I found you there unconscious with this white light around you. The tubes were going crazy and the sparks were coming out of your headpiece. I got so worried I unplugged the tubes. The scientist kept screaming at me but I couldn't take it. I thought you died." Kikyou smiled. _I'm so glad you care Joanna. I don't think I could have gone through this without you._ Joanna smiled seemingly reading her thoughts.

"Well, I should get going now. Your wounds have been treated and you've eaten." Joanna said standing up. She bent down on Kikyou and gently rearranged the thing blanket around her. _I don't think I'll be able to take what you go through everyday Kikyou._ She smiled and took the plate and glass of water from the floor she was sitting on to feed Kikyou and slowly walked out the small 8 by 4 white room. While having her hand on the door knob, Joanna turned around to say one more thing.

"Oh Kikyou? Tonight once the camera's red light goes off, you can practice with your powers. The guard will be busy," Joanna winked. "I'm going to check on Kagome and Kaede. Sleep tight and don't push yourself." Kikyou gratefully smiled and Joanna left quietly closing the door behind her.

_Joanna, thank you so much._ Kikyou closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking about how she's going to approach her friend about her plans of escaping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Well? What do you think? Please review! Thank you! Arigatou! Salamat po!


End file.
